


Auror Day

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Day, Auror Department, Car Crash Sequels, Cramps, Domesticity, Husbands in love, M/M, Promises, Wicked Twins, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: "And where is your other Daddy?" the woman we meet the elevator asks him."At his job," James replies, quite dry."Torturing Mungles," Scorpius completes, and my jaw drops.The press turns to me and I look at my children."Auror Potter," the plump man tells me. "Does your husband torture Muggles?" his pale face.God, why do my kids have such a big imagination?Fuck.Or is Auroring Day and Harry take the twins with him to celebrate with his fellows.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Colliding Love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Auror Day

**Author's Note:**

> As a four years, kids tends to repeat a lot of things they herd, even if they are just in passing... So, be careful always.

"Morning," I say to Draco, as his delicate hands close around my waist. "Did you sleep well?" I ask him, turning to place a kiss on his lips and ...

Merlin, my husband looks edible wrapped in a crisp white button down, navy blue jumper and black jeans.

"As long as you are by my side, I always sleep well," he says, sticking to my back and placing a kiss on my neck.

I can't help smiling.

"Will you join us?" I ask him, as I walk away and start to put the dishes on the breakfast table.

Draco moves over to the cupboard and starts scooping out the jelly and bread, then putting them on the kitchen counter.

"I promise to join an hour before the family feast is over," he tells me in a serious tone. "My students are going to hate you for this, Potter." He tells me in an amused tone, his lips tight, hiding a smile. "Especially when they find out there won't be any extra time for their final today."

I move around the kitchen as we finish putting everything together for breakfast. I hear the stairs creak and in a matter of seconds the kitchen is invaded by little troublemakers.

"James, you are in charge of the tablecloths," Draco begins to direct, and I immediately see my three children moving in different directions to perform their breakfast duties. "Scorpius," and I watch them move in sync before sitting down on the table.

Draco smirks at everyone's effort.

"I'm really sorry you couldn't join us from the beginning," I tell Teddy, ruffling his blue hair.

"Okay," he tells me in an amused tone. "I went to Auroring Days for a lot of years, Pap," and I see him start to eat.

"Teddy, elbows off the table," Draco tells him, in a serious tone and I even check that my elbows are not resting on the table. Afterwards, my gaze falls on all my children and it is the funniest scene. The three of them are looking at each other, trying to figure out if the other has any other bad posture and I see them sigh in relief when they realize they are okay.

Until they exhale and their backs hunched over and Draco looks at them like he's trying to figure out the world's greatest riddle.

"So, the twins will go with me and you and Teddy will join us in the afternoon," I glance at Draco, making sure that everything I know is correct.

"Remember not to let Scorpius near the Bonitas," Draco tells me.

"But, the Bohs are fluffy and soft," I hear Scorpius tell Draco with a pout on his lips.

“You are allergic to its feathers, champion. You can get very sick if you go near the Bohs,” I tell my youngest son in the softest tone I can find. "If we see a Croup I'll let you pet it," I tell him in a conciliatory tone.

Scorpius gives me a smile full of pearl white teeth as he finishes gobbling his breakfast. James looks at him with a disgusted face, his little nose wrinkled and immediately turns his face away from the image of his brother, while Teddy just tries not to laugh.

"Be nice to Papa," Draco says to the twins in a serious tone, wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin.

Even though we're married and I'm me, there are certain things that Draco just can't leave behind, like etiquette and good dress. I'm not complaining, I also benefit from his sense of fashion, apart from the fact that he makes me feel really loved.

I know people look at me more for how I look than for being Harry Potter, and that's thanks to Draco. Nobody sees me with the same pity with which an orphan is seen, perhaps they have not seen me like that for many years. And they also don't see the traumatized hero who left the war.

And all of that is thanks to my husband.

"Go brush your teeth," Draco tells them and the three of them run upstairs. "What, Potter?" he asks me softly, while giving me a smile.

"Nothing," I say, returning his smile. "I love you."

I smile victoriously when I see the flushed cheeks of my husband, who rises from the table ready to collect the dishes and other things. I get up with him and help him, picking up the napkins and sending them to the laundry.

When I turn around, I see Draco pressing his hand to his thigh.

"It hurt?" I ask him, as I wrap him in my arms.

"Just a little," he tells me through a clenched jaw. And I know it's not just a little bit.

“If you want I can come back early,” I offer, knowing that imposing myself will only hurt my husband's feelings.  
Draco shakes his head and leans against me.

"It's okay, it's just a cramp," he tells me even with a clenched jaw.

I take my husband in my arms and maneuver him, until I have him bridal style in my arms. I sit him in one of the chairs, and I start on one of those massages I learned when Draco was in his first week of rehab.

“If you want I can stay home and ask Ron to take the kids to Auror day,” I offer again.

Draco shakes his head.

"No. I will spend the morning with Pansy, then I will teach my classes like any other professor at the University, I will pick up Teddy at Bill's house and we will go for ice cream,” he tells me in a serious tone.

"Draco, you've only been out of therapy for a week," I tell him in a serious tone. “You don't have to take life so fast. If it still hurts..."

"It doesn't hurt," he tells me in a serious tone, however, his bright eyes tell me otherwise. "It's only sometimes, when I walk too long or when I'm on my feet for too many minutes."

"I think you should stay home," I tell him, trying to ease the pain with my hands. "I can bring ice cream home and eat it with you here, and we can watch something on Netflix."

"I'm not an invalid who needs to stay home, Harry," he tells me, as his cheeks turn pink and a pair of tears escapes from his eyes. "I had a month of disability, and I'm really tired of being treated like a if I'm missing a leg. Because I have both of them, thank you very much."

I see Draco wiping his face quickly with the back of his hand.

"I didn't mean it that, love," I tell him, taking his face in my hands, and wiping away the remaining tear trails. “You are not invalid, but you are hurt. And the least I want is for you is for this to get worst. I know cramps are normal, but the doctor said not to try too hard. Dray, I need you by my side and I need you safe and sound."

Draco sighs and nods.

"Promise me that if your leg hurts you will take a moment to sit down," I ask quietly, my eyes staring into the gray depths of his.

And after a few seconds, Draco settled.

"I promise," he tells me, pressing his lips into a fine line.

I nod gently. I get up and head straight for our room. I look in our bathroom for Draco's potions and when I go out, I find my three children in front of me.

"Does Daddy's leg still hurt?" James asks me, seeing the vial in my hand.

"Just a little," I tell them. "It is normal. Daddy is healing, but healing takes time and effort, and sometimes it will hurt a lot. Sometimes it won't hurt at all, until it's completely healed." The children look at me and nod. "Do you have everything ready?"

The three of them nod at the same time, and start down the stairs, their footsteps making me deaf.

"Ready?" I ask my children, as I pass the potion vial to Draco.

The three of them nod, and the hugging and kissing chaos begins, all three trying to embrace life outside of Draco. Once the three of them have dispersed, I lean in and place a kiss on Draco's lips.

"3 pm?" I ask him.

Draco nods, as Teddy and James leave for the Fireplace. I take Scorpius by the hand and step into the fireplace in the house.

"Ministry of Magic," I say out loud, dropping the powder and we disappear.

Once we reappear, I take the hand of the two twins, while Teddy goes back into the fireplace. 

"Happy Auror day, Pa." He tells me, his arms closing around me, brief seconds, then gives Bill Weasley's address and disappears into the green flames.

"Do you think he remembers telling Uncle Bill to send his patronus to tell Papa that ...?" however, Scorpius's words linger there, as Bill's patronus, a silver dolphin, appears.

"Teddy is with us," is the short message.

“Come on kids,” I tell them, and they each take one of my hands.

And immediately the murmurs begin.

"They are the children of Harry Potter," I hear a witch say.

"They are so adorable," I hear from another.

I look down and while Scorpius has a Malfoy grin on his features, James has a face of utter disgust.

And I can't help but laugh.

"Why the disgusted face, Jammie?" I ask him, as we enter the elevator.

The little black-haired man just denies, while his silver eyes fixate on everything.

"Where are the Unspeakables?" James asks me curiously and several people look at him. “Do you think Daddy will ever train me to be an Occlumens? So I could be an Unspeakable?" he asks Scorp seriously.

A woman with chocolate hair looks at him.

"Sure he will, your father is Harry Potter," he says in a serious tone.

Scorpius looks at her like she's a three-headed dog or some of the germs that Draco sometimes brings home and puts under the microscope.

"My Papa is not an Occlumens," he tells her in a serious tone.

The woman looks at me.

"Of course he is. He is Harry Potter," she tells them again, as if that means something to the twins.

"My Papa is not an Occlumens," he tells her in a serious tone. Marline. “He is a Legilimango. My Daddy is the Occlumens."

I try to hold my laughter knowing that I am a Legilimango. Because that was something that Draco made up to tell children that I could read minds, but I could only find good things and never anything bad, so they didn't have to worry about anything the things I had find in suspect's heads.

"Ah, you mean Draco Malfoy," she says dismissively and immediately put each hand on the shoulders of each of my children.

The elevator opens onto the DLME floor and I see Kingsley on the other side. The children completely forget about the woman as they run to the other side and hug the legs of the Minister for Magic.

“Don't get close to my children again, especially if it's to demean one of their parents. Especially since Draco Malfoy helped win this war, in more ways than you can ever understand,” and I step out of the elevator, materializing my red robes and putting them on top of my Muggle garb.

"Two Potters are missing," Kingsley says by way of greeting.

"Minister," I salute him, tilting my head slightly. "Teddy is with Bill Weasley and Draco is at a friend's house."

"How has Draco's leg been?" he asks me, reaching out a hand to steady James, after tripping over his own feet.

"It still hurts somedays," I tell him quietly, worry filling my chest.

“It's still very recent, Harry. The accident was less than a month ago. That he's walking without the aid of that cane is quite a feat,” Kingsley tells me and I force myself to believe him.

"You're right," I tell him, as I enter the Auror department.

There are tables with food, desserts, cheeses, drinks and… Many children.

I see Scorpius and James run over to where the Kneazels of one of the Auror Jones are and start petting them. Then an Auror catches our attention and after one last Auror enters the apartment, a red balloon lights up. All the Aurors this turn are here. In the afternoon there will be a celebration for the aurors and their children who could not attend because the work is never suspended.

And between food and games, the morning flies by. My ears are filled with the laughter of boys and grown men alike. Until at the end, a table and a few chairs are set up and I see the same woman who spoke ill of my husband sit on a chair and take out a notebook. The pass she is carrying is that of a press guest and other people sit next to her. 

Press.

“There's a feature coming out tomorrow because all Aurors are heroes,” Brandon Cooper tells me bored. Being Cooper one of the most creative aurors when it comes to hostage rescue tactics, I understand your boredom. "Or so Robards says."

I can't help but laugh, my eyes on my children.

And suddenly, I see someone take them by the hands and I am on guard, my wand between my fingers, ready to send to hell whoever hurts my children. However, the twins smile at the white-haired lady and she leads them to the desk and they both sit on a chair.

"Who is your Auror parent?" asks a plump man.

"Harry Potter," Scorpius replies.

Oh and Ah, it's the only thing I can hear and I roll my eyes so hard, I'm sure my brain isn't pink, it's gray. And I smile at the thought of Draco.

"And what are your names?" another girl asks, her eyes on her notebook.

"I am James and he is Scorpius," Scorpius replies. "And we are twins. We were born the same day." Scorpius says happily.

Ah?

James looks at him for a moment and then smiles at his twin.

"Your kids are a problem, Potter," Cooper tells me, trying to hide a smile, because everyone in this office knows my kids. Not because they have ever been in the ministry, but because we have met many times in the park or in magical restaurants.

"And where is your other Daddy?" the woman we meet the elevator asks him.

"At his job," James replies, quite dry.

"Torturing Mungles," Scorpius completes, and my jaw drops.

The press turns to me and I look at my children.

"Auror Potter," the plump man tells me. "Does your husband torture Muggles?" his pale face.

God, why do my kids have such a big imagination?

"My husband is a professor at College of Cambridge," I tell them in a serious tone. "The only torture he imparts is leaving tons of homework to his students."

The reporters return to focus their gaze on my children and although I want to feel relief, I cannot. No one has taught twins how to lie and that's partly because they know they don't need it.

And I'm almost sure that the press is going to take advantage of that.

"Yeah, it a big and pretty College and a lady has a crush on him," Scorpius says as if he's talking to no one. "I don't think she knows that when a person has a ring on his hand it is because he has already found his soul mate."

I hear a series of murmurs from Aws, and How Cute.

"So I already found my soul mate?" the woman in the elevator asks, as she raises her hand and shows her hand, a ring on her index finger.

Scorpius shakes his head.

"It could be, but is in the wrong fingur," James tells her, as if she's retarded. His wrinkled nose reminds me of Draco, if my husband had black hair. "On this finger," James tells her, raising his left hand and pointing to his ring finger with his right.

"I've never seen your children attack anyone like this, Potter," Cooper tells me seriously. “They don't want to be Aurors like you? Surely, with that character and the magic they must have inherited from you and Malfoy, we would have two excellent agents. "

I shake gently.

"James wants to be Unspeakable and Scorpius wants to be Healer, like Draco." I tell him in a whisper. "I think maybe, I should intervene."

Cooper puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I think they're just attacking her, when others ask, they don't say anything scary," Cooper tells me. "Maybe, because they don't ask toxic questions."

"That's because she made a demeaning comment about Draco this morning, the twins seemed to take it well," I tell him in a serious tone.

"And what is your dad's favorite dessert?" asks a boy, maybe just out of Hogwarts.

"Uh, I'd say Treacle Tart," Scorpius replies, his little green eyes looking up.

"But Auntie 'Mione told our Uncle Ron that that's not true," James adds, looking first at Scorp and smiling at the press lady.

Oh oh. Sounds like trouble.

"What does your aunt‘ Mione say? " the plump man asks him.

"Papa's favorite dessert is Daddy!" Scorpius says proudly, as if he remembered a very difficult answer.

The whole room laughs, some more discreetly than others, but eventually everyone ends up laughing.

"We're still searchin' that though, 'cause Daddy never missing a piece of face," James says seriously. “So we don't understand how Papa can like something that you can't eat. Because wizards don't eat other wizards. But, aunt ‘Mione is never wrong. So there must be something."

"Yes, James can be an Unspeakable alright, Potter," Cooper told trying not to explode with laugther.

"I'm going to kill Hermione," I whisper, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Potter, you are about ten years married, the twins are as old with my oldest daughter and you still make love to your husband every week?" Cooper asks me.

"More like every day," I tell him in a happy whisper.

While I try not to imagine the headline of The Daily Prophet tomorrow.

"If you could recite something your parents say every day, what would you say to me?" asks a woman with chocolate hair.

I see the twins thinking.

“Something my parents say to each other every day? Like when we are not looking? " Scorpius asks her with angel face. 

Shit. I am in deep troubles.

The woman nods so fast I'm afraid she will break her neck.

"I love you, have a nice day," the twins say in unison. "Insert face of adoration."

I smile, knowing is all true. My chest swelling with pride to know that it's not just us, the kids can feel it. They can feel the love between us, and via the Twins, now the wizarding world will know I have a lovely family with a man all of them deemed unworthy. My household is full of love and not just that cold-appearance love. No, but this sun-warm blinding love.


End file.
